


До скорой встречи

by bangbangbaby, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Ну надо же было ему надеть это платье именно сейчас, когда они в ссоре, а на Азирафеля возложена почётная миссия по уничтожению экономики.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	До скорой встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See You Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086213) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> Оригинал вдохновлён [артом](https://yumbles.tumblr.com/post/185966375578/crowley-and-aziraphale-run-into-each-other-in)

  
_Нью-Йорк, 1929_

Такси останавливается у здания на Пятой авеню. На часах почти одиннадцать, женщина на балконе третьего этажа льёт шампанское через перила, целясь в рот подруге, стоящей на балконе второго, но конфискат попадает лишь на кусты у входа.

Сдержаться не получается.

— О, бога ради. Эти американцы!

Маленькое чудо — и женщина наконец ловит ртом алкоголь. Азирафель одёргивает рубашку и фалды фрака, толкает дверь. Мимо как раз проходит официант с утиными яйцами на серебряном подносе. Яйцо всмятку идеально. На другой стороне зала бар, где рекой льётся мартини. Жаль, что скоро этому придёт конец. 

Он заказывает вермут. Белоснежные перчатки исчезают в кармане брюк, снятый с головы цилиндр опускается на барную стойку. Азирафель не изменяет своему стилю: костюм бежевого цвета, белые жилет и рубашка, голубой галстук-бабочка. Мода этого десятилетия притягивает взгляд, но не скатывается в вульгарность, чему Азирафель чрезвычайно рад — он было начал бояться, что после смерти королевы Виктории человечество так и не вернётся к нормальным костюмам и платьям для выхода. С его точки зрения, это было даже хуже изобретения автомобилей.

— Добавьте, пожалуйста, ещё оливок, — просит он, когда бартендер подаёт ему мартини. — Штучки четыре?

Бартендер невозмутимо насаживает оливки на шпажку — теперь их семь. Азирафель разом закидывает их в рот, разглядывая толпу и едва не приплясывая: биг-бенд играет зажигательный джаз.

Сегодняшняя вечеринка никак не связана с его заданием. Азирафель попал сюда почти случайно: его пригласил Чарльз, замечательный молодой человек, с которым они обсуждали Уолл-стрит. Азирафель уже собирался отказаться, но тут Чарльз упомянул антре. Что ж, Азирафель любил хорошие антре, а ещё он ни разу не был на американской вечеринке — и вряд ли захочет повторить этот опыт. Штаты вообще с самого начала казались ему довольно нелепым изобретением. Вот Кроули Америка нравится: война за независимость, гиперболизированный идеализм, невыносимая спесивость и всё в таком духе. Во времена Американской революции он писал Азирафелю письма, рассказывая о работе в английских колониях и «ты не поверишь, что они тут устроили, ты не поверишь!»

Кроули бы не поверил, что Азирафель пришёл на вечеринку, где мужчины в элегантных костюмах устроили соревнования по армрестлингу ради закусок с икрой. Если бы они не были в ссоре, Азирафель рассказал бы ему. Не факт, что он вообще появился бы здесь, если бы они не были в ссоре. Азирафель делает глоток. Сейчас ему не хочется думать о Кроули — о Кроули и о том, сколь мало для того значила их дружба, всё, что они пережили вместе. О том, что Кроули просил у него орудие самоубийства. О его «Ты мне не нужен». Прошло шестьдесят семь лет, а от Кроули ни слова. Не то чтобы сам Азирафель пытался с ним связаться, но это не он сказал, что… Ножка бокала едва не ломается в его руках. Азирафель глубоко вдыхает, допивает мартини, заставляя себя выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, и снова надевает цилиндр.

Дружба с демоном — затея в любом случае рискованная. Они враждовали испокон веков, да и друзья из них вышли никудышные, и Кроули вечно ходил в чёрном, и наверняка было что-то ещё, о чём Азирафель сейчас не помнит. Нужно найти Чарльза, поздороваться с ним. Бедняга Чарльз, завтра он станет банкротом.

Азирафель понятия не имеет, у кого он сейчас в гостях (кажется, Чарльз сам не в курсе), но дом этого человека прекрасен и залит контрабандным алкоголем. Плотные шторы на стенах скрывают дорогие картины, а в залах с высокими потолками словно царит полумрак — вероятно, всему виной количество гостей и обои травянисто-зелёного цвета. Но музыка такая громкая, люди смеются и танцуют, и Азирафель хочет присоединиться к ним, насладиться заразительным весельем декаданса, праздновать, не задумываясь о последствиях. Он понимает этих людей. Протискиваясь сквозь толпу, он чувствует их радость, видит, как они наслаждаются вечером.

Он заказывает ещё один мартини, подхватывает с подноса прошутто с дыней и поднимается на второй этаж, откуда доносятся звуки расстроенного пианино. Азирафелю ужасно любопытно, кто играет. Так странно: ему правда нравятся эти люди, эти американцы.

Мужчина за пианино ставит локоть на клавиатуру, и по забитой гостями комнате разносится последняя нота. Всё же здесь не так шумно, как внизу. Пианист опьянён алкоголем и женщиной, сидящей на крышке, тихо шепчущей что-то ему на ухо; он не сводит с неё глаз, и, ох, там есть на что посмотреть. Длинное чёрное платье считалось бы чересчур скромным, если бы не глубокий вырез на спине, открывающий каждый позвонок; на плечи наброшена лёгкая чёрная шаль, спадающая к запястьям. Сигарета в длинном мундштуке уже начала тлеть, но женщина словно не замечает этого. В её вьющихся коротких волосах знакомого оттенка блестит заколка в форме змеи.

Бокал выпадает из рук Азирафеля. Этим вечером разбито уже немало бокалов, так что почти никто не обращает внимания на звук разлетающегося на осколки стекла. Почти никто — женщина оборачивается. Время течёт дальше, вокруг по-прежнему веселятся люди, но Азирафелю кажется, что он вернулся в 1862-й.

— Кроули, — невольно восклицает он.

Мгновение Кроули выглядит так, словно вот-вот взорвётся. Затем его жёлтые глаза проясняются, он распрямляет спину, склоняется к пианисту.

— Познакомишь меня со своим другом? — говорит он. — Вот молодец.

Мужчина молниеносно вскакивает на ноги, едва не споткнувшись о банкетку. Он скрывается в толпе, торопясь исполнить приказ, и Кроули стряхивает пепел, который исчезает, не успев упасть на пол. Переводит взгляд на замершего Азирафеля.

— Ангел, — произносит Кроули так, словно они встретились, чтобы вместе пообедать.

Азирафель не выдерживает. Быстро преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, он едва не хватает Кроули за руку, раздражающе размахивающую сигаретой, но вовремя останавливает себя, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?!

Глаза Кроули не скрыты за очками. Вместо них — лишь тёмные тени, подчёркивающие золотой цвет радужки.

— Ты же терпеть не можешь Америку!

Азирафель смотрит на его рот. Губы Кроули выкрашены винно-красным.

— Я думал, ты бросил курить, — говорит Азирафель, потому что больше ему сказать нечего.

Кроули тушит сигарету и спускает ноги с крышки пианино, вынуждая Азирафеля отступить на шаг — он не горит желанием получить в лицо ступней в шелковом чулке и туфле на шпильке. Удивительно, как Кроули всегда умудряется сидеть вразвалку.

— Я здесь по работе. Искушаю гангстеров на контрабанду.

— Гангстеров? — возмущается Азирафель.

Кроули бесстрастно смотрит на него.

— Ангел, сухой закон. Откуда, думаешь, взялся весь этот алкоголь, с пожертвований на благотворительность?

Если честно, Азирафель об этом просто не задумывался. Ему, разумеется, было известно, что сухой закон — заслуга Ада: вызванный им расцвет организованной преступности оказался на руку Преисподней. Он так и не выяснил, замешан ли в этом Кроули. Впрочем, запрет на ввоз алкоголя ничуть не охладил любовь американцев к выпивке, так что Азирафель не особо переживал за них.

— Ну, я тоже здесь по делу, — говорит он, цокнув языком.

— Собираешься обрушить фондовую биржу?

Хорошо, что у Азирафеля не осталось бокалов — эту реплику они бы не пережили.

— Откуда… как ты узнал?

Кроули улыбается. Почти улыбается. Не будь они в ссоре, он бы, может, и улыбнулся по-настоящему. Только в это мгновение Азирафель понимает, как ему не хватало улыбки Кроули. Тот подхватывает мундштук с крышки пианино и сжимает кончик сигареты в пальцах. Она расправляется в новую, и Кроули спрыгивает на пол.

— Твои вечно что-то замышляют. К тому же, век декаданса всегда короток.

— Верно, — отвечает Азирафель, опуская глаза. — Всегда.

Молчание затягивается, воздух трещит от напряжения. Азирафель хочет говорить — и не знает что. Подняв взгляд, он встречается с выжидающими глазами Кроули, с проступающим на лице волнением — словно Кроули тоже хочется говорить. Словно ничего не изменилось между ними.

— Мистер Фелл!

Азирафель разворачивается на каблуках. Чарльз приветствует его, приподняв бокал с шампанским, и Азирафелю хочется щёлкнуть пальцами, отправив его в Канаду — понадобилось же ему появиться именно сейчас! Но Чарльз подходит к ним, энергично трясёт руку Азирафеля — да он пьян! — а затем бережно обхватывает запястье Кроули и наклоняется, целуя кожу. Азирафель изгибает бровь.

— Мисс Коралина, рад вас видеть. Я и не знал, что вы знакомы с мистером Феллом.

— Мы не знакомы, — машинально отвечает Азирафель, и лицо Кроули застывает.

— Вообще-то знакомы, — возражает он. — И уже давно.

— Вот как? — уточняет Чарльз.

— Да, — говорит Кроули и кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Спросите у мистера Фелла. Прошу меня извинить, джентльмены.

А затем Кроули выходит из комнаты. Бисер на его платье переливается в свете ламп, как змеиная чешуя на солнце. Азирафель не сразу понимает, что произошло. Затем его накрывает осознанием: Кроули ушёл. Вопреки фантазиям, которыми Азирафель тешил себя последние шестьдесят семь лет, Кроули не извинился за своё сволочное поведение, не пригласил на ланч, или на ужин, или на завтрак, или на любой другой приём пищи, или даже на все сразу. Он ушёл. И, что ещё хуже, Азирафель начинает подозревать, что они по-прежнему не разговаривают.

Глядя в дверной проём, куда исчез Кроули, Азирафель внезапно понимает, что некоторые гостей смотрят на него так, словно стали свидетелями пошлой любовной ссоры. Чарльз и вовсе как будто верит, что знает о нём кое-что _особенное_.

— Не подозревал, что вы знакомы с мисс Коралиной.

— С кем? — не понимает Азирафель. — А. Нет, я… То есть, да. Это старая история.

Он мучительно краснеет. Помилуйте, ну и имя!

— Ничего такого! Мы просто давно знаем друг друга, и… пойду возьму что-нибудь выпить. Прошу прощения. — И он стремительно сбегает вниз, к бару с мартини, а битое стекло хрустит под подошвами. Возможно, ему стоит уйти. В какой же кошмар превратился вечер. Азирафель не уходит — он заказывает ещё мартини и заставляет бармена добавлять в бокал оливки, пока у того не лопается терпение. Парень не выдерживает на шестнадцатой.

***

Часом позже он замечает Кроули в беседке — вернее, замечает его невыносимо длинные ноги. Ещё двадцать минут спустя всполох рыжих волос выдаёт его среди компании, запускающей петарду снаружи. Затем — завораживающие ярко-жёлтые глаза и стоящий рядом гангстер. Кроули слушает его, но взгляд его скользит по бару, подмечая каждую деталь. Он никогда не рассказывал, почему не меняет цвет глаз, а Азирафель никогда не спрашивал. Он любит их такими, но ни за что не признается в этом. Лишь одна из множества связанных с Кроули вещей, о которых он не решается говорить вслух.

Азирафель вздрагивает, когда взгляд жёлтых глаз останавливается на нём. Быть может, Кроули искал его? Насколько всё было бы проще, поговори они друг с другом. В глубине души он бы хотел поговорить — только не так. Не среди танцев, алкоголя и пьяных американцев. Сложно придумать худшее место для встречи. Теперь он вспомнил, почему невзлюбил Штаты. Погрузившись в свои чувства, он и не замечает подходящего к нему Кроули. Когда Азирафель наконец поднимает глаза, тот стоит прямо напротив него. На нём больше нет прозрачной шали — Азирафель видит его обнажённые плечи и чувствует, как краснеют щёки. Кроули же выглядит растерянным, отчего Азирафель смущается ещё сильнее.

Он уже видел этот взгляд — видел и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Видел томление в жёлтых глазах: Кроули смотрел на него так, словно мог Пасть повторно, в любую секунду — и верил, что Азирафель его поймает. Порой их взгляды пересекались надолго — дольше, чем было положено. Со своими чувствами Азирафель уже давно смирился — но Кроули не стремился перейти невидимую черту. Лишь в последние пару тысяч лет Азирафель начал подозревать, что Кроули не пытается искусить его этим взглядом, наоборот. Что он смотрит на него и желает большего.

И это… что ж, это до сих пор не укладывается в голове. Если Кроули сейчас поцелует его, думает Азирафель, он ответит.

— Азирафель, — зовёт Кроули, привлекая его внимание. Веки его густо накрашены чёрным, играя на образ: как будто он вот-вот скажет что-то ужасно милое, но столь же нелепое.

Ну надо же было ему надеть это платье именно сейчас, когда они в ссоре, а на Азирафеля возложена почётная миссия по уничтожению экономики.

— Чарльз думает, что мы любовники, — говорит он в приступе паники.

Кроули поднимает брови.

— Неужели? Весьма бестактно с его стороны.

— Кроули, я серьёзно!

— Какого ответа ты от меня ждёшь?

В них влетает танцующая компания, и Азирафель с отчаянием смотрит на них. Он не знает, как называется этот танец, понятия не имеет, но гавот давно вышел из моды. В глубине души Азирафель всё ещё надеется, что временно: современные пляски — это слишком. Хотел бы он научить гавоту Кроули. Может, они бы даже потанцевали вместе. Азирафель поправляет фрак.

— Это ты виноват, — фыркает он. — Взял и ушёл.

Кроули прищуривает глаза и со вкусом затягивается.

— Не забыл сказать, что не братаешься с отребьем вроде меня?

В словах его нет и намёка на браваду. Азирафель бледнеет. Не это он имел в виду, вовсе не это. Он глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь найти слова для объяснений, но в голову не лезет ничего путного.

— Коралина! — кричит гангстер, которого Кроули оставил у барной стойки. — Ты вроде хотела что-то мне показать.

— Иду, Фрэнк! — отвечает Кроули, не двигаясь с места.

В этот раз уже Азирафель разворачивается на каблуках и выходит за створчатую дверь бара. Снаружи дышится легче. Сад на заднем дворе — открытое пространство с изысканно украшенными столами и стульями, окружённое цветами и аккуратными живыми изгородями. За одним из столов играет в покер компания мужчин с сигарами. Чуть дальше кружится в медленном танце пара — молодым возлюбленным всё равно, что музыку отсюда едва слышно, да и слишком быстрая она для такого танца. Почему-то Азирафель чувствует себя виноватым.

Дело-то в том, что они и раньше ссорились. Нет, слово «ссора» сюда не подходит. Спорили. Препирались. Взять хоть тот случай, когда Азирафель узнал, что за все две тысячи лет пребывания на Земле Кроули так и не удосужился вкусить человеческую пищу! Было это в Японии, Азирафель решил, что Кроули просто обязан попробовать суши, и попытался впихнуть их ему в рот, а тот от неожиданности выбил палочки у него из рук. Второй их спор случился за обсуждением Соглашения: Азирафель всё ещё колебался. Третий — когда они не сошлись на том, грешит ли изменщик сильнее, если изменяет на оргии. Так и есть, настаивал Азирафель. Кроули не отступал, но на губах его играла улыбка — быть может, ему просто нравилось доводить Азирафеля.

В 1862 Кроули позвал его в парк, как часто звал и раньше. Азирафель думал, они пообедают вместе или договорятся сходить в театр… а Кроули протянул ему ту записку. Азирафель был уверен, что уже через час Кроули придёт в книжный, извинится — не словами, Кроули почти всегда молчал о самом важном. Он так и не пришёл. День сменялся днём, неделя — неделей, месяцы растягивались в годы, и наступил двадцатый век. Новый год Азирафель отпраздновал в компании чашки остывшего какао.

Он не сразу понял, что Кроули спал всё это время. Однажды, спустя несколько дней после смены столетий, он сорвался и явился в его квартиру — просто чтобы убедиться, что Кроули не решил самостоятельно раздобыть святую воду. Тот лежал на кровати, укрывшись крыльями; завитки длинных волос спадали с подушки. Он выглядел мирно спящим, но почему-то Азирафель был уверен, что сон его далёк от мирного. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Кроули узнал об этом визите, но стоя в его спальне, Азирафель чувствовал, как расцветает в груди странное желание: пусть Кроули откроет глаза. Пусть взглянет на него. А потом Азирафель вдруг понял, что, если Кроули проснётся, он больше не увидит его глаз.

— Мистер Фелл, вы играете?

— Прошу прощения? — переспрашивает Азирафель, возвращаясь в реальность.

Чарльз — наверное, он давно тут стоит, — указывает на тасующего колоду крупье.

— Присоединитесь на следующую раздачу? Ставки — сто и пятьдесят.

— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — с неловким смешком отвечает Азирафель. 

Наверху снова пересматривают отношение к азартным играм, но ему не очень хочется объяснять происхождение пачки американских долларов в его кармане: «Да просто захотелось сыграть в покер!» В любом случае, он не особо разбирается в правилах.

Чарльз вдруг касается его плеча, словно они приятели. Глаза его блестят от выпивки.

— Поговорите с мисс Коралиной, — неожиданно серьёзно просит он.

— С кем? — непонимающе переспрашивает Азирафель. — А…

— Она весь вечер не отходит от Фрэнка, — продолжает Чарльз. Затем склоняется ближе и понижает голос до шёпота. — Слышал, он из гангстеров. Впрочем, мне кажется, что вы по-прежнему нравитесь ей, мистер Фелл.

— Послушайте, вы всё не так поняли. — Азирафель поджимает губы. На самом деле, Чарльз не сильно ошибся. — В смысле, уверен, Фрэнк ни в чём подобном не замешан.

Чарльз невидяще смотрит перед собой — люди, знает Азирафель, делают так либо спьяну, либо тщательно что-то обдумывая. Словно в любой момент может выйти со двора и никогда не вернуться. Забавная человеческая особенность, эта свободная воля. Возможность просто взять и сделать что-то. Азирафель дотрагивается до него, возвращая в реальность, но вложенная им мысль уже пустила корни в голове Чарльза. Как и задумано. Что ж, по крайней мере, это Азирафелю позволено.

— Я вам говорил, что подумываю переехать в Канаду? — спрашивает Чарльз. — Завтра. Только сниму все деньги со счёта.

Азирафель улыбается.

— Прекрасная идея.

Он откланивается, возвращаясь в бар. Пора бы уже просто стянуть у бармена бутылку, а то и вовсе отправиться в снятую на время задания квартиру и забыть об этом вечере. Завтра утром он обрушит фондовую биржу и вернётся в Лондон, в свой магазинчик, где сможет вовсю предаться привычной хандре.

Этот бокал — последний, решает Азирафель. В тот же момент перепуганный мужчина сбегает вниз по лестнице, и Азирафель узнаёт в нём Фрэнка, а это значит, что… Фрэнк вылетает за дверь и бежит дальше, не собираясь останавливаться. Его следы пахнут страхом — по ним Азирафель находит приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в полный пыльных книг кабинет на третьем этаже. У окна телескоп, которым давно никто не пользуется, женщина смеётся, облокотившись на Кроули.

— Я просто в восторге от твоего платья! — признаётся она. — Восхитительное! Куда подевался этот мерзавец?

— Решил, что ему пора баиньки, — отвечает Кроули.

Женщина снова смеётся.

— Мне так нравится твой акцент!

Щёлкнув длинными пальцами, Кроули обхватывает её подбородок, поворачивает к себе и говорит, глядя ей прямо в глаза:

— Такси ждёт тебя внизу. Сейчас ты отправляешься домой, выпиваешь стакан воды и ложишься спать.

— Хорошо, — соглашается она, уже абсолютно трезвая. 

Она выходит из комнаты, и Азирафель прикрывает за ней дверь. Снаружи всё ещё ревёт музыка, слышится бас мужчин и смех женщин — слегка приглушённо, но всё-таки. Азирафель снимает цилиндр. Ему вдруг становится не по себе. Временами он вспоминает о том, как Кроули сказал, что обойдётся без него. Знает, что тот просто старался уколоть его побольнее. Но иногда, когда вокруг становится слишком тихо, Азирафелю приходит в голову, что, возможно, он и в самом деле не нужен Кроули — и мысль об этом невыносима.

Кроули подхватывает со столика бокал шампанского, залпом осушает его, с хрустом потягивается, разминая шею и плечи.

— Какого чёрта тут только что… — начинает Азирафель.

— Фрэнк распустил руки, — отвечает Кроули, жестом изображая щипок за задницу. — Так что ему пришлось уйти.

— Вот как. Ну, тогда ты ещё хорошо с ним обошёлся.

Кроули с шипением разворачивается. Платье течёт, переливается в такт движению — и правда словно змеиная кожа.

— Даже не начинай, ангел. Не сейчас.

Шагнув к выходу, он пытается обойти Азирафеля, и тот думает: если Кроули уйдёт, всё будет кончено.

— Кроули!

Тот оборачивается, и на лице его написано удивление, словно он не ожидал, что за ним последуют. Азирафель хочет остановиться, правда, но тело его не слушается. Кроули распахивает глаза, делает шаг назад. Азирафель наступает. Замирает он лишь тогда, когда понимает, что они вот-вот врежутся в стену. Ему так много хочется сказать. Кроули пахнет шампанским.

— Ты же понимаешь, о чём подумает Чарльз, если войдёт сюда? — наконец говорит он.

— Можешь ты хоть минуту не паясничать? — не выдерживает Азирафель. — Ты весь вечер меня избегаешь.

— Я работаю. Сею зло. Потому что я, ну ты знаешь, демон.

— С каких это пор ты не отлыниваешь от работы? — взвивается Азирафель. — Прошло шестьдесят…

— Я знаю, сколько лет прошло, — отвечает Кроули, и в голосе его не слышно злости. Если уж на то пошло, в голосе его слышно напоминание — словно Азирафель мог забыть.

— Тогда почему… — начинает Азирафель, замолкает на полуслове. Выпрямляется. — Почему не зашёл ко мне?

— Почему ты зашёл ко мне, пока я спал?

Азирафель чувствует, как краснеет. Взгляд Кроули смягчается — не то чтобы прежде он был каким-то особенно жёстким. Это же Кроули, его Кроули, нежный, терпеливый и такой хороший, как бы он ни пытался это отрицать. «Вот что такое похоть, да? — думает Азирафель. — Одновременно злиться на кого-то и всё равно желать поцеловать его?» И он желает, уже многие сотни лет, а может, и дольше.

— Хотел убедиться, что… — слова пеплом оседают на языке. Что тут скажешь? «Я не могу и думать о том, что ты можешь умереть, не могу представить, как буду существовать в мире без тебя? И я не стану возражать, если ты сейчас меня поцелуешь, потому что хочу быть нужным тебе, как ты нужен мне самому?» Он сглатывает комок в горле и наконец продолжает:

— Должен же я удостовериться, что ты ведёшь себя прилично.

— Прилично? Азирафель, я демон, — отвечает Кроули, выгибая тонкую бровь,

— Ты знаешь, о чём я!

— Вообще-то нет. Ангел, я не умею читать мысли, и мы давненько не разговаривали, верно?

— Ну, было бы неплохо, если бы кое-кто извинился.

— Да. Кое-кто.

Разговор сходит на нет. Они выжидающе смотрят друг на друга.

— Ну или можем продолжить ссориться, — вздыхает Азирафель.

— Можем, конечно, — осторожно соглашается Кроули.

— Или, например… ох, да ради Бога, — перебивает себя Азирафель и целует его.

Он не знает, правда ли он так сильно вцепился в Кроули или же просто застал его врасплох, но спина Кроули влетает в стену. Тот что-то говорит ему в губы, что-то невнятное, а затем обхватывает его лицо ладонями и углубляет поцелуй, первый в жизни Азирафеля. Когда-то мужчины целовали друг друга при встрече, но времена те давно прошли, и поцелуи те были другими. Его трясёт — приходится сжимать Кроули, чтобы устоять на ногах, и Азирафель замечает, что кожа его открытых рук покрыта мурашками. У его помады восковой привкус.

Он отстраняется, но Азирафель тянется за ним, не разрывает поцелуя, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как Кроули стонет ему в рот. Если они прекратят целоваться, придётся разговаривать, а Азирафель понятия не имеет, что сказать, как оправдаться. Невозможно. Одно дело смотреть, совсем иное — касаться, а уж говорить об этом… сейчас у него не найдётся подходящих слов, и кто знает, найдутся ли позже. Он не сможет объяснить это Кроули.

Азирафель втискивает ногу меж его бёдер и быстро понимает, что Кроули решил приложить Усилие: вставший член натягивает ткань платья. Азирафель не отстаёт. Кроули излучает столько страсти, желания, любви, что у него кружится голова, заставляя прижиматься ближе. Рядом с Кроули он всегда чувствовал отголосок этих эмоций, но теперь они льются на него безудержным потоком. Кроули не открывает глаз — Азирафелю немного жаль, что он их не видит. Свои он закрыть не смеет.

Он опускает руку на подол платья Кроули, и его всё-таки накрывает сомнениями. Кроули распахивает глаза — никогда прежде Азирафель не видел, чтобы они сияли так ярко.

— Давай же, — подбадривает Кроули. — Прошу тебя, я…

— Боже, да, — произносит Азирафель. Пытается произнести, но Кроули снова целует его. Кончики его пальцев щекочут тонкие волоски на шее.

Азирафель пытается задрать подол платья, и как можно скорее — того требует острое чувство, поднимающееся от низа живота. Наверное, это и есть похоть. Шёлковые чулки рвутся под пальцами, и Азирафель отшатывается, виновато опуская взгляд.

— Кроули, мне так…

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет его тяжело дышащий Кроули. — Хуже уже не будет, ангел. 

Он перехватывает его руку и ведёт её выше по бедру, и Азирафель видит край чулок, подвязки… Конечно, под юбкой должны быть подвязки, как ещё чулки могут оставаться на месте — но от осознания этого факта его ведёт. На подвязке застёжка в форме змеи, и на мгновение Азирафель замирает, разглядывая её, затем проводит по ней пальцами. Нога Кроули дрожит, а затем он задирает платье до талии и притягивает Азирафеля ещё ближе, обхватывая руками за шею, так крепко, словно тот может просто уйти.

Азирафель не уходит, как он вообще может уйти? Он вжимает Кроули в стену, и они двигаются навстречу друг другу, медленно, сплетаясь ногами. Член Азирафеля трётся о бедро Кроули, в голове слишком много мыслей и чувств, но ведущее из них — жажда. Он страждет. Кроули прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи, и Азирафель касается губами его плеча — у обнажённой кожи вкус соли и чего-то ещё, чего-то очень земного, но Азирафель не успевает понять, чего именно, потому что Кроули снова целует его, и движения их ускоряются. Азирафелю бы хватило и рваных выдохов Кроули ему на ухо — но тот вжимается ногой в его член, и Азирафель кончает, подкидывает бёдра, сбиваясь с ритма, пока Кроули доводит себя до разрядки, пальцами впиваясь в его плечо.

Кроули кончает громко, но музыка заглушает его вскрик. Он отстраняется, жадно хватая воздух ртом, вытирает следы помады с подбородка. Протягивает руку и стирает их же с губ Азирафеля. Тот ещё не уверен, что может пошевелиться. Кроули смотрит на него — испуганно, одурманенно, с безграничным счастьем в глазах.

Дверь открывается, впуская в комнату звуки вечеринки. Кроули распахивает глаза и щёлкает пальцами, запирая замок.

Их взгляды пересекаются. На губах Кроули не осталось помады — Азирафель неожиданно понимает, что сцеловал её всю. Они только что обжимались у стены, довели друг друга до оргазма — влага в его белье служит бесспорным доказательством. Кроули, кажется, тоже осознаёт произошедшее, пальцы его нервно поправляют чулки. Азирафель чудом убирает беспорядок в брюках и прочищает горло.

А затем они одновременно произносят:

— Что ж, я…

— Может, нам…

Азирафель замолкает. Кроули увлечённо рассматривает потолок, затем переводит взгляд на пол, а потом наконец-то встречается глазами с Азирафелем.

— Как насчёт выпить?

— С удовольствием, — облегчённо выдыхает Азирафель.

Они спускаются на первый этаж. Часы из красного дерева в холле показывают два часа утра, но вечеринка и не думает заканчиваться. Азирафель едва слышит музыку и шум галдящих людей. Когда Кроули рядом, всё вокруг словно затихает. «Странно, что я совсем ни о чём не жалею», — думает Азирафель. Его переполняют чувства, но сожаления среди них нет. Кроули ничего не говорит и ступает очень осторожно, словно пол под ними может рухнуть в Преисподнюю.

В баре он заказывает два бокала шампанского и первым нарушает молчание. Азирафель благодарен ему за это.

— Так что… увидимся в Англии?

— Да, — отвечает Азирафель. И улыбается. — Непременно.

Слова его искренни. Азирафель наклоняет бокал, чокаясь с Кроули.

Между ними оказывается группка людей. Потом ещё и ещё. В конце концов они теряют друг друга из виду. Азирафель мельком замечает, как Кроули снова накидывает на плечи свою шаль. Тот отвечает неловкой, почти застенчивой улыбкой, но глаза его лучатся золотым теплом. Затем он исчезает, а Азирафель вызывает такси и возвращается в квартиру на Манхэттене. Он так и не узнал, кому же принадлежало то здание.

В следующий раз они встречаются двенадцать лет спустя. Нацисты, церковь, бомба, сумка спасённых книг — по пути домой Кроули осторожно тянется через сиденье Бентли, накрывая ладонью его руку. Кроули рядом. Азирафель знает: что бы ни случилось, Кроули всегда будет рядом.


End file.
